


Kisses

by blueberrykurt



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrykurt/pseuds/blueberrykurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr: throat, collarbone, and inner thigh kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only posting this one because Alex Summers is the death of me. Feedback is much appreciated!

Alex Summers made you weak in the knees, every goddamn part of him made your whole body weak, from his hair, to those blue eyes, to his voice. There wasn’t a part of Alex Summers that didn’t send you over the fucking moon.

You were almost positively sure with the way Alex’s lips pressed against yours, so desperate and wanting that you were gonna lose it, _fucking_ lose it.

Your hands tangled in his hair as you felt his lips trail down across your chin, over the span of your throat, nipping gently on the skin of your neck. Alex felt you gulp, felt the quickening of your pulse and you did snap, letting out a throaty moan, so goddamn needy for him and he hasn’t done much more than kissing, he felt so lucky to be the one to make you feel like this.

Alex’s lips left a burning path down to your collarbones, tongue running over your clavicle, hands gripping at your waist as his hips pushed down into your own, hands slowly pushing up to run across the skin of your stomach, his hands were so warm and welcoming and you’re surprised you aren’t _actually_ melting into his touch.

“Alex, Alex.” You let out, the slightest pressure applied to your clit from his hips pressing against yours not giving you nearly enough and you _need_ more.

Your clothes feel like they’re suffocating you as he speaks, “Come on, doll. You have to tell me what you want, tell me what you want me to do to you.”

His lips continue to trail across your collarbones, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses as he waits for you to speak. “I want you, I want your mouth.” You could feel Alex grin slightly against your skin as his hands slid up more to help you out of your shirt, then your bra, hands exploring your chest, tweaking at your nipples with his fingers, a few soft moans falling from your lips that Alex swallowed up in a kiss.

Alex helped you out of your jeans and underwear, slipping them down your legs before his head leaned down, kisses being pressed over your hip bones, dragging his tongue along your pelvic bone. You felt the bed move slightly as Alex moved his chest to lay against the surface of the bed, blue eyes looking up at you from between your legs. The mischievous glint in his eyes told you he was gonna tease you relentlessly.

The soft feeling of his lips pressing against your inner thigh made your hips push up slightly, impatience getting the best of you. Alex’s arms took their place around your thighs, holding your hips down. His teeth carefully nipped at the skin of your inner thigh, littering small bruises across the inner skin, soothing the forming bruise with his tongue before he _finally_ gave you the slightest bit of what you needed, his tongue coming out to slide against your clit, circling around the small bud before he dragged his tongue down to your slick entrance, tongue dipping in for only a moment, before his tongue licked a broad stripe back up to where he started.

Your fingers tangled in his hair, gripping slightly as his eyes glanced up at you, only to find your head thrown back, mouth agape, eyes closed. Alex’s mouth pulled away from you only slightly so he could speak, warm air hitting your clit, making you shiver. “Look at me.” He demanded, thumbs pressing into your thighs with a slight pressure as his eyes gazed up at you with intensity that could have made you cum at the sight. “I wanna see how good I’m making you feel.” Alex let out the last part before his head dipped right back down to your clit, drawing small circles as his eyes locked with yours.

Your hands continued to tug at his hair, a light groan coming from Alex’s lips that vibrated against your clit, his head sliding down to let his tongue slide in your entrance, _fucking_ you with his tongue. The feeling of his tongue lapping at your juices made your back arch slightly and made your eyes close briefly as Alex pulled away to speak again. “Taste so good, baby, keep looking at me.” His head fell back down, nose brushing against your clit ever so slightly and it sent you over the edge.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , Alex.” You let out a series of loud moans as you tugged at Alex’s hair, his tongue didn’t stop as you reached your high, eyes on you the whole time as your back arched, his eyes falling closed as he reveled in the taste of you, like he couldn’t get enough.

Your breathing slowed down, your chest rising and falling as you laid your head against the pillow, the feeling of Alex’s hands sneaking up your sides relaxed you, his lips pressing against yours for a moment before he pulls away, voice deep. “It’s not time to rest yet, baby.”


End file.
